


2: Meeting the Trio and Toons

by DigiArt_Studios



Series: Insanity Bendy [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiArt_Studios/pseuds/DigiArt_Studios
Summary: Bendy finally got to meet Henry, Sammy, Susie, and the toons.





	2: Meeting the Trio and Toons

Bendy stared at Joey's corpse. His chuckles faded to silence until an eerie silence filled the room. Bendy leaned down to the corpse and swiped some blood out of the way. Then he carefully carved something in his head. _'_ _Traitor_ _'._ He had even more blood on his glove by the time he was done, but ignored it. He glared at Joey before _crawling to a wall. His gaze lied upon a poster._ _'_ _The_ _Dancing_ _Demon,'_ Bendy read. He reached up and yanked  the poster down from the wall with a satisfying ' _Rip!'_

He observed it closer. ' _Bendy in_ _The_ _Dancing Demon_ ,' The words were there instead of the thing's head. It was wearing a tutu and seemed to be standing in front of the moon. _**"WhAt ThE heCk?"**_ Bendy cringed at his voice. It sounded raspy, deep, and unnatural. He hated it. He folded his hand into a fist and punched his chest and few times.

"WhaT tHe hEcK?" He repeated, his voice was still a bit raspy and echoey, but it would do for now. Bendy then realized something. 'Bendy in. . .' That's what it said in the poster, but he was Bendy. His eye shrunk as he looked at another poster. _'Bendy_ _in_ _Train Trouble.'_ Bendy let out a small whine in confusion. The 'Bendy' in the poster and him didn't look alike. He lifted the Dancing Demon  poster to his face. They both had toon gloves. He looked at the Train Trouble poster. The 'Bendy' in the picture had a smile with flat teeth, happy pie-cut eyes, and horns. They both had horns, a similar head shape, a bowtie, but that was all. He didn't have the same eyes nor smile. He didn't have legs or the small, round body. Have of his face was melting!

Joey's words echoed in his head, " _Time to die, mistake."_ Bendy's body stiffened. Was he really a mistake? He looked over at Joey's body. He growled lightly at the sight of the corpse. His hatred for Joey seemed to be growing every time he saw him, alive or not. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock. He turned to the door. "Joey? You almost done? It's almost time to leave," a man's muffled voice came from the other side of the door.

Soon, a few more muffled voices started to talk to eachother. There was a woman's and a slightly deeper man's then the other guy. There was another knock. "Joey? You okay?" The woman asked. Bendy started to panic when he saw the doorknob move. He backed up into the corner and the door opened. There were 3 people. The first one was a man with brown hair, blue eyes, a white shirt, and a name tag that read, 'Henry'. The second was a woman with long, blonde hair, blue eyes, a simple, and a name tag that read, 'Susie'. The last one was a tall man with black hair, overalls and a name tag that read, 'Sammy'.

Their eyes immeadiatly lied on the corpse. Sammy's response was, "Dahm it Joey, we told you nothing good would come out of black magic." Susie's was, "Oh my god," as she covered her mouth with her hands and was tearing up. Henry's response was just silence then tears. Then they looked at Bendy. Susie gasped and took a few steps back. Sammy and Henry both stared in shock. Fear filled Bendy's body. He didn't know if they were like Joey or not and he was afraid to see what they would do.

He whined, lowering his head and tried to back up some more, but he was already in the corner. It was just awkward and tense staring. They all looked at eachother before Sammy said, "We _need_ to kill that thing." Bendy froze and growled. Their attention went back to Bendy and they all took a step back. Henry's attention went to the giant wound Bendy had. He immeadiatly felt pity for him. "Let's not kill him. . ." Henry suggested.

Susie and Sammy looked at him like he was insane. "B-But he killed J-Joey," Susie said, her voice was shaky and quiet from crying. "Yeah he did!" Sammy's voice was tinged with anger. Without a word, Henry pointed to Bendy's wound. Sammy and Susie were silent. "Well, Joey could've done it in self-defense!" Henry started to think, but then Bendy started to talk.

 _"No. He aTaCkeD mE. He GaiNed My tRuSt tHen TriEd to kIll mE. DoN't yoU wOndEr wHat haPpene_ _ **D**_ _to The OthEr mIstakEs?"_ Bendy quietly said, his voice was still raspy.

They all froze when they heard them speak. He was looking at the floor instead of them. "You can talk?" Sammy asked. Bendy nodded slowly. None of them knew how to respond. Bendy decided to lie down, he was getting tired. Henry and Susie wiped away their tears and Sammy couldn't beleive how they were fine with a demon murdering Joey.

"Let's just. . . Leave," Sammy suggesting, not taking his sight away from the demon as he left. Without saying a word, Henry and Susie followed. The burning silence filled the room. Bendy honestly didn't care. He just stared into space.

 _'Bored?'_ Bendy perked up and looked around the room. Empty. _'_ _Don't_ _waste_ _your time looking around,_ _I'm_ _in your head._ _I'm a_ _voice.'_ Bendy growled, lowering his head. He continued to scan the room with his white eye, not believing it.

 _'Like_ _I_ _said, you_ _bored_ _?'_ Bendy was already lonely enough so he decided to answer. "Yes," he answered, his voice was finally normal.

 _'Then kill someone!'_ He perked up again. Why would he do that? ' _You already_ _killed_ _Joey. Why not kill Sammy?_ _He's_ _not_ _very_ _fond of you._ _He'll_ _kill you soon.'_ Bendy paused. It seemed like an hour until the door opened again. "Hey Joey? I've been looking for. . ." A toony wolf came in, looking up from a paper and paused when he saw Bendy. Instead of walking away, a big goofy smile appeared on his face.

"Joey finally was able to summon you!" He said, his attention then went to Joey's corpse. "He tried to kill me," Bendy quietly said. Boris backed up away from the body, but walked to Bendy. "Joey was having so much trouble summoning you. Even if you aren't on-model it's still amazing to have you here!" Boris said, his tail was wagging extremely fast.

Bendy smiled a bit. It was nice to have a friend and that the wolf didn't mind his appearance. "Wait! You probaly don't know me!" The wolf facepalmed then held out his gloved hand. "I'm Boris! Boris the Wolf!" Bendy hesitated before shaking his hand. "I got a great idea!" Boris said, then bolt out the door.

_'You had your chance.'_

"He seemed nice."

_"So?_ _You're_ _a_ _**demon** _ _**.** _ _Act like it.'_

"I'm supposed to be a toon."

' _But_ _you're_ _a demon.'_

"So?"

_'. . .'_

"I win!"

_**"** _ _**I'll** _ _**make** _ _**sure** _ _**you** _ _**aren't a** _ _**disgrace to demons."** _

Bendy was silent after the last voice. It gave him chills. It was so strange and evil. He hated it! He lightly growled before Boris ran in, out of breath. "Bendy's here!" Bendy lowered his head, feeling a bit uncomfortable. He looked at Joey's corpse. For some reason, it was now thick clumps of ink. He probaly sold his soul or something, but Bendy didn't care. When he looked back at Boris, thee were 4 other toons with him. A spider, 2 short humanish toons, and a fallen angel. Bendy tilted his head in confusion.

"You said Bendy was here," one of the short human toons whispered to Boris. Boris was still wagging his tail and happily said, "That is Bendy!" Silence filled the room once again. The fallen angel spoke. "That's Bendy?" She nervously said. Boris nodded. "This is Alice Angel!" He said, pointing to the fallen angel. "This is the Butcher Gang!" He said, pointing to the humanish toons and the spider.

"That's Edgar!" He pointed to the spider. Edgar nervously waved with one of his arms.

"That's Charley!" He pointed to one of the human toons. He was wearing something similar to a tuxedo and also had a beard. He waved at Bendy with a small smile.

"That's Barley!" He pointed to the other one. He had a belt, sailor hat, a beard, an eyepatch, and something that looked like rubes around his shoulders. He didn't do anything, he just looked away. "They're known as the Butcher Gang!"

"And that's Alice Angel!" He pointed to the fallen angel. She smiled and waved. "Hello! It's very nice to meet you!" She said.

Bendy smiled. It was nice to know he wasn't alone and that they didn't care about how dangerous he was. He talked to Alice and Boris until the Butcher Gang left. Then hey both waved bye and followed them. Then he was alone. Again.


End file.
